Strawberries So Good
by MizzMustache
Summary: Tsurugi was a flirt. For him to ever have decided to have anything more was a one in a hundred chance. Who knew strawberries tasted so good with your taste coating them.


_"Tsurugi...mmm"_ You cooed, groaning and panting as the said male removed one of the four strawberries he had delicately slid into you earlier in the evening. He had himself kneeled down between your legs, his slim tendrils moving to pet your clit as the other pressed the strawberry to his closed lips. It was a fervent, incredibly sultry and devine sight having your silken legs ever so open wide for him. At least Tsurugi made it evidently clear that he felt that way. The prominent bulge tightening his pants made it clear, along with the approving rumble at the base of his neck.

 _"Normally I'd charge for something like this, but your sounds.."_ Tsurugi admitted, halting his sentence to tauntingly lick at his newfound strawberry before taking a bit and licking lapping at his thin lips so as to not waste a droplet of your taste, _"Your taste…"_ He murmured, his hips bucking slightly with his desperate want to fill you. One after one, the strawberries disappeared being eaten and discarded only to leave you completely empty and throbbing for attention.

 _"You are my payment."_ Tsurugi leaned in close to hotly whisper to you, petting at your slick pussy before rubbing circles on your clit to make you erupt with more _delicious, erotic_ mewls of ecstacy, _"Tsurugi, please!"_ You begged, your hips lifting off the bed to have Tsurugi cup more of you. Growling, Tsurugi unwound himself, now coming to hover above you placing a his free hand on the base of your neck whilst his other hand came to stand still just outside your entrance, _" Tsurugi please, what?"_ He queried, his typical golden orbs now entirely dilated with lust.

You whined, attempting to shimmy yourself against his hand only for him to delve half his weight onto you to keep you in place, _"Tsurugi!"_ You groaned in frustration, _"I need you, please! I need relief!"_ You begged, suckling his earlobe and eliciting a primal groan from your beloved. Grinning smugly, Tsurugi complied, dipping a finger in and giving a few strokes before adding another digit. Oh, those airy moans were worth his own painful arousal.

 _"Don't be selfish, I have needs too~"_ Tsurugi cooed, rubbing at the growing tent before unbuttoning his trousers and shimmying them down to give himself a little release. Tease, even when Tsurugi was borderlining insanity having been aroused to such a degree. Tsurugi _was_ a flirt, though. It was well known around the office, though you hadn't even dreamt Tsurugi would do anything other than just flirt with you.

 _"I'm your payment, remember?"_ You cooed, nipping and sucking at his neck to leave behind a variety of love bites, _"Time to collect you greedy bastard."_ You stated, though it came out more as a demand causing Tsurugi to visibly shudder and cease all movements. Crushing his lips into yours, meshing them over and over in a hot, sloppy mess, Tsurugi hastily began to discard his trousers and undergarments- springing forth his member into the chilly air.

He was bigger than average, moreover on the thicker side. His tip gave a tiny tilt to the left and precum already smeared the tip. He was more than ready and you anticipated how wonderful this was going to feel. You, You were already so bare, vulnerable and so exposed to him. He, however, hesitated on exposing himself to you.

Would you laugh at him, ask too many queries and kill the mood? You quirked a brow, gingerly grasping at the hem of his shirt, _"No."_ Tsurugi swatted at your hand, instantly stroking your cheek afterwards as a form of apology. You didn't know, it wasn't your fault and the harshness had been unnecessary.

His breathing wavered and he swallowed hard, locking his golden optics with your own pools. Quaking hands fiddled with the edge of his shirt as you sat up. He had made the difficult decision to trust you, ever-so-slowly hoisting his shirt up and over his head to join the rest of his attire.

He had laid himself out for you, and for a moment your were shocked. What had happened? The scars didn't deter you, though as your thin, nimble fingers roved over his chest causing goosebumps to smatter his skin. His member twitched hard at your touch, closing his eyes he had begun to enjoy your ginger treatment of him. You leaned over to him, peppering his chest and abdomen with light, tender kisses before kissing him once more.

 _"Your so handsome."_ You stated, and Tsurugi melted. A hand flew to tangle so deep into your hair, the kissing shifting to a more loving a passionate makeout session as he laid you back down. Nesting between your legs, Tsurugi lifted a leg to rest on his hip as he lined himself up with your kiss, _"We'll just call this an I Owe You."_ He mumbled against your swollen, rosy lips.

Before you could protest, Tsurugi plunged in. He buried his face into the nape of your neck as you gasped and pawed at his back at the abrupt invasion of your innocence, _"My god!"_ You gasped, allowing the black-haired raven to bury himself to the hilt inside you. His grasp on your hips tightening and causing his knuckles to become white in hue.

A few seconds dragged on like minutes as your pussy clenched at Tsurugi's twitching cock, coaxing him to move- all to which he did. Withdrawing til only the tip was left, Tsurugi rocked back in. Oh, god, how lovely and devine your whining and cries of pleasure were. How it drived him to push and pull his body to meld so perfectly with yours.

Soon your other leg moved to join its twin, craddling your lover and forcing him to plunge deeper into you and cause your volume to escalate higher and higher in octave, _"Tsurugi, harder! Harder!"_ You screamed, Tsurugi obliging, lifting himself for better leverage and slamming into you so that your skin would slap against is.

Your boobs jiggled in an almost violent manner and Tsurugi had a full view to the show with his face still digging into your shoulder. His cheeks were tinted apple red with the sheer amount of force he exerted to dig your body in the bed with each thrust and make the bed rebound off the wall. He was nearing his end, and he could tell you were too with the way you milked him and he became sloppy.

His thrusts became eratic and out of rhythm with yours and you just allow him to dominate you without fighting. Faster and faster Tsurugi's thrusts became and it only seemed that he would slam into you harder and harder with each rebound off of his body. You drug your nails against the flesh of his back over and over before bellowing one final cry of his name, not soon after Tsurugi stilling in you as his hot seed spurted string after string as he, too, climaxed.

Blood whooshing through your head was the prominent thing you could hear, minus the faint grunt of your name with Tsurugi's release. After a moment of reprieve, Tsurugi pulled out, allowing his seed to ooze out and onto the soaked sheets. Neither of you bothered to clean up as you cuddled each other close.

No words needed to be exchanged at the moment, the pair of you staring so longing and lovingly into each other's bottomless oceans. Tsurugi leaned forward to brush his lips against your forehead as you yawned and held him even closer and eventually succumbed to the tiredness of the aftersex.

Tsurugi would never admit it to a conscious you, but that didn't stop him from whispering his love for you before he, too, gave in to the temptation of sleep. After all, you did _owe_ him and he would have plenty of futuristic chances to eventually tell you. He did, and would however, let you know in the morning that strawberries tasted so much better having been buried in you for half an hour anyway.


End file.
